


Spit Take

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Think you can spit one farther?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spit Take

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "watermelon"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“Okay,” said Jack, cutting another thick slice of watermelon and handing it, carefully, to his daughter. Her brother already held the first, juice dripping down his fingers, and Jack cut a third for himself, before leading both kids to the cabin’s porch railing.

“Okay. Take a really big bite. Chew— carefully! Then…” He demonstrated, slurping up a bite and spitting the seed as far as he could.

“Wow!” said four-year-old A.J. “That went far, Daddy!”

“I’ve had practice. Think you can spit one farther?”

“I can!” said Jake, eagerly, but in the end, Sam had to call it a draw. 

THE END


End file.
